


My Home Is You

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princes & Princesses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio comes home from another long trip overseas and gets greeted with the nicest welcome he can think of.





	My Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/gifts).



> Happy Very Late Birthday, Kota!!! I hope the cuteness in this can make up for how late i am haha <3 
> 
> No editing, we die like men

Lovino looks up at the knock on the door, then calls to ask who it is. When he hears he has a visitor, he stands up suddenly. Usually Antonio comes later in the day, but he doesn't mind. He can make sure no one will come here while they're having their fun together. He opens the door, stepping back to allow the pirate to walk in, then closes and locks the door. “Where were you this time?” he asks, fingers brushing Antonio's arm lightly. “What did you get me?” 

Antonio laughs softly. “That's a funny greeting for the man you love. Come on, give me a little kiss, you're not getting your presents until then,” he says teasingly. “Years of being a prince has made you spoiled and bratty, Lovi.” He leans in and meets Lovino for the kiss, gently touching his cheek. “Mi amor. I brought you gold and chocolate, and of course tomatoes. Your servants will bring the majority of it from my ship. I brought you lots of things this time, but I think you'll enjoy chocolate the most.” 

“Chocolate? What's that?” he asks curiously, head cocked to the side. Lovino smiles at Antonio, pulling him down for another kiss. “This is why I let you live, pirate,” Lovino says, leaning in for another soft kiss. Antonio laughs into his lips, then pulls away. 

“No, I truly believe that it was for a completely different reason. I bring you presents I steal from others, that's an arrestable offence, but all I have to do is come here and dote on you and you're perfectly content.” Antonio picks Lovino up, laying him back on the bed. He puts a piece of chocolate to Lovino's lips, loving the look of delight that comes over his face at the taste. “That good?” he asks. 

“It's really good Toni, where did you get that?” Lovino asks, hoping Antonio has more for him. 

“South America. It's where I was recently, visiting the colonies. The chocolate doesn't last as long as I'd like, but as long as it's out of direct sunlight, we should have it for a while.” He pulls another small chunk from his pocket and presses it to Lovino's lips with a soft smile. “You're so cute, Lovi,” he coos, leaning down for a kiss, sharing the taste of the chocolate between the two of them. “You should come with me next time, your highness. Explore the world.” He smiles at Lovino. 

Lovino blushes softly. “You know I can't do that,” he says, kissing his lips once more. “Tonio, you are my world. I don't need to go anywhere when I have you to tell me what it's like.” He runs his fingers through Antonio's hair, pulling his hair tie free and letting his hair tumble down over his shoulders. “You look so good, now stop asking stupid questions and get some of these clothes off.” He pushes at Antonio's jacket, shoving it down his shoulders. 

Antonio laughs, getting up to get undressed. “Right back at you, your highness,” he says, bowing at him slightly before getting to work unbuttoning his shirt. “Are you conflicted, Lovi, because I look so good in these clothes but I look good without them too?” he teases, noticing the way the prince is eyeing his skin. 

Lovino blushes harder, throwing a pillow at him for saying that. “Don't be an ass, just finish undressing,” he says, voice whiny. He gets up and undresses as well, much faster than Antonio. “You're such a tease, Toni,” he whines, flopping back on the bed. He finally gives him a proper smile when Antonio climbs on top of him. “I missed you,” he whispers, running his fingers over his chest lightly. 

“I missed you too, Lovi. My beautiful Lovi. Every time I leave, I always look towards you, every night I think about you. I look at the moon and stars and know they're the same ones above you, and I know that you're waiting here for me.” He kisses his neck softly, hugging him close. “I always look forward to coming back to my beautiful prince,” he whispers, kissing down to his chest slowly. Antonio looks up at him once more, catching his eyes. 

“You're such a cheesy bastard,” Lovino says softly, looking over his face with utter love and adoration. “Come on, kiss me again. On the lips. Now. Prince's orders.” He smiles softly as Antonio's lips meet his own once more. Antonio presses their bodies together, loving the feeling of Lovino's body against his. 

“Where's the oil, Lovi?” Antonio asks, looking over his face. He leans over to grab it when Lovino tells him, then sits back and pulls his legs up. He gently kisses the insides of Lovino's thighs, then bites down, leaving a dark hickey there. “Beautiful,” he purrs, looking up at Lovino with glittering, dark eyes. The look is dangerous, and he loves it. 

Lovino shivers softly, laying his head back. He closes his eyes and just relaxes, letting out a soft moan of pleasure when Antonio licks a stripe up his hardening cock. “Dammit, Tonio, don't make me come like that, it's embarrassing,” he whispers, covering his face as Antonio shoots another look at him. “Antonio, you bastard. You're trying to embarrass me.” 

Antonio chuckles softly, nuzzling his thigh. “Yes, because I like to see you blush, your highness.” He pours the oil over his fingers then gently slips a finger inside him. He presses another kiss to his other thigh, sucking a matching dark mark into the soft skin there. “My Lovi, my darling, my love,” he whispers as he presses another finger in. He looks back at Lovino to make sure he's okay, adoring the sparkle in his eyes and the soft blush on his cheeks. “Come on, show me that beautiful face,” he says softly. He slips the third finger in before starting to stretch him. 

Lovino finally moves his hands all the way, letting out soft noises as he's stretched. He huffs softly, getting impatient. “Get up here and kiss me,” he says, reaching down to bury his hand in Antonio's hair. He smiles softly when their lips meet moments later, sighing when he pulls his fingers out. He breaks the kiss, moving his hand to cup his cheek instead. The other rests on Antonio's shoulder, holding tightly. “I love you, Toni,” he whispers, looking over his face again. 

Antonio smiles, leaning down to kiss him again. “I love you too, Lovi. You're the most important person to me,” he says, sitting back slightly to pour the oil over his dick. He presses slowly into Lovino, letting him adjust once fully inside. “You're amazing, my prince,” he whispers, taking his hand. He gently kisses Lovino's wrist, then smiles happily. “You're the only person who I've ever let see me like this.” 

Lovino blushes darkly, raising an eyebrow. “I don't know what you mean. Naked, or happy?” he asks softly. 

Antonio laughs softly. “I know you want me to say naked, but I meant happy. You're the only person who gets to see this side of me, Lovi.” He slowly pulls out then thrusts back in, groaning a little at the feeling. “My beautiful Lovi, all mine. Sometimes it feels like we were made to be together,” he whispers. 

Lovino moans softly, moving his hand back to Antonio's hair the moment it's free. “We were, dumb ass. We were made perfect for each other.” He gives Antonio another soft smile, then closes his eyes as Antonio starts to get a steady pace. He moans in Antonio's ear, loving the way he's being held and kissed and touched. Antonio, he decides, is perfect. He wishes he could travel with him but it would be impossible. 

“Tonio, god, please kiss me more. I love feeling your lips all over me,” he says, tugging his hair lightly. He sighs when Antonio's lips start to map his neck again, shivering when teeth brush over his skin again. “Don't mark my neck, please, I don't want to get in trouble,” he moans. 

“Okay,” Antonio whispers, smiling up at him. He leaves soft kisses, purring out compliments in Spanish and Italian with each gentle kiss, listening to Lovino soft moans. He sets one hand on Lovino's hips and shifts him gently until he thrusts into his prostate, grinning. “Found it. That's what I'm good at, y'know. Finding treasure,” he teases. Lovino lands a soft smack on his shoulder, making him laugh. 

“Shut it,” he hisses, though he can't disguise his grin but the next thrust tears a groan from his throat. He gets tight around him, loving the feeling. “Oh my god, yes, Antonio, fuck. Keep hitting that, please, dammit,” he moans. His toes curl hard at a particularly good thrust. He tenses up and comes hard, back arching. He screams Antonio's name, loving how he feels inside him. Antonio thrusts in hard and comes, moaning into his neck. 

Antonio leans back and smiles down at him, rubbing his thighs lightly before pulling out. “You're amazing and beautiful,” he whispers, kissing Lovino again. He lays beside him, looking over his face. He sighs at a knock on the door, reminding him he can't stay without jeopardising their relationship. “Lovi please come with me, I'll show you the ocean, mi amor. Mi cielo. You're the love of my life and I don't want to have to look back towards home every time I'm gone, I want home to be with me. Please.”

Lovino looks at his face, thinking deeply for several moments. “Yes. Yes, I want more than anything to be with you, Antonio. Please, take me away from here. I don't care where we go or what we do, just that I get to be with you.” He pulls Antonio close and kisses him before getting up. He gets dressed in something comfortable then packs any clothes he thinks will be useful instead of just pretty, and grabs all the gold and jewellery that will fit as well. “Well, get dressed. We have a ship to catch,” Lovino says, gesturing at the jacket on the ground.

Antonio grins and gets up, kissing him deeply. “I love you so fucking much, Lovi,” he whispers.


End file.
